


only once

by kiyala



Series: seven days of stupid dwarves [5]
Category: The Hobbit (2012)
Genre: Discovery, Durincest, Incest, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-10
Updated: 2013-02-10
Packaged: 2017-11-28 19:18:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 804
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/677977
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kiyala/pseuds/kiyala
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Thorin finds out about them, it's nothing like what Fili had imagined.</p>
            </blockquote>





	only once

**Author's Note:**

> written for the [dailyfics](http://dailyfics.livejournal.com/) 7-day challenge prompt #05. remorse

Fili has imagined hundreds of scenarios in which Thorin discovers the truth about his relationship with Kili. They're both careful, yes, but Fili knows that his uncle is sharp, that he pays attentions to everything around him. To him, it feels like it is only a matter of time until they are found out. Fili just hopes that of all his imagined scenarios, it's one of the less mortifying ones that actually happens.

When Thorin _does_ stumble upon the truth, it's nowhere near as bad as what Fili had expected, or feared.

It's a quiet afternoon. The woods are still ahead, but the company has already covered a lot of distance for the day. They're making camp, and there's a small stream nearby. Once they've filled their waterskins and collected enough water for their cooking, there's little else to do but rest. Kili decides that he wants to try his hand at fishing in the stream and Fili accompanies him because wherever one goes, the other follows.

They end up sitting by the stream for quite a while without catching anything, Kili growing increasingly frustrated and Fili growing equally amused.

"Patience. You won't catch a thing if you keep moving your line around like that," Fili tells him, trying and failing to keep the laughter out of his voice.

"Oh, well if you're so good at this, why don't _you_ do it?"

"Gladly. Give me the line."

"No."

"Hand it here, no need to sulk."

" _No_."

They end up scuffling, laughing and shoving at each other, the fishing line completely forgotten beside them. They're still grinning at each other when they finally sit up, leaves and twigs stuck in their hair.

"Look at you," Fili says fondly, reaching out to pick the leaves out of Kili's hair, using his fingers to comb it back into place.

"Kili. Fili—" Thorin stops short when he sees them.

They both turn to their uncle, Fili's hand still in Kili's hair. For a long, uncomfortable moment, they all stare at each other without saying anything. Fili finally moves his hand away and clears his throat, breaking the silence.

"…Come, or you will miss dinner," Thorin speaks up. He doesn't leave just yet. There's an odd look in his eyes and Fili's heart sinks, seeing the dawning realisation.

Thorin says nothing more before he returns to their camp. Kili turns to Fili, wearing the expression he always has when he's expecting to get in trouble. Fili wants to reassure him that this is not the case, but he's not quite sure of that himself.

They spend dinner just waiting for Thorin to bring it up. He doesn't, though he seems to be lost in thought even more than usual. Kili keeps sending concerned glances in Fili's direction and that doesn't help settle his nerves either.

"A word," Thorin says to them, once dinner is finished and everything is packed away. The others are sitting around the fire with their pipes and Fili was planning on joining them. He knows better than to argue with Thorin, though. Especially not now.

Thorin leads them away from the others, until they're out of earshot. He sighs, his stern expression softening just slightly.

"You both know why I wish to speak with you. I doubt that I need to tell you what you are doing."

Fili tilts his chin up in defiance, ready to fight for how he feels, but it's Kili who speaks up.

"Of course we know what we're doing."

Thorin looks at him, raising an eyebrow. "You would also know that most would advise against it."

"Most people," Fili repeats. "Are we to count you among their numbers?"

Thorin takes a deep breath. "When we retake Erebor and I am King Under the Mountain—"

"That is _then_ ," Fili says, not adding that it is still a hypothetical. "This is now, Thorin. I love him and if you expect me to show any remorse, I will not."

He doesn't miss the way this makes Kili smile, and Fili can't bring himself to feel sorry at all. Even at the risk of Thorin's disapproval.

"You have your mother's stubbornness," Thorin mutters, but the way he says it makes it sound like it's not such a bad thing. "Both of you."

Kili steps closer to Fili, so that their shoulders brush against each other. Thorin's expression softens even further. Fili knows that he will fall in love only once in his lifetime, that he already has, and that it will never happen again. He watches at Thorin considers this fact. As he accepts it.

"Your happiness is what matters most to me," Thorin says at length.

Kili takes Fili's hand into his own and squeezes.

"We _are_ happy," Fili says, and means it.

Finally, Thorin smiles. "Then that is all I can ask."


End file.
